Voltron?
by KittyCatKate
Summary: It was expected that when you throw four teenagers, (and a frantic dad-figure), into the endless abyss of space, some unexpected things are bound to happen. Or, a bunch of stories of their misadventures. (One-shot series, contains angst, possible swearing, possible spoilers and multiple pair shipping)


AN: Hey there, guys! This... typically isn't something I would do, but after watching Voltron I just really wanted to write some stuff for it. This will be a collection of one-shots, mostly not related. If they are, I'll let you know.

This doesn't really have a particular theme, so you _**are being warned**_. This will have fluff, angst, and probably some different ships. Now, that _also_ means that these ships are ones that I like, as I am the one writing them. If you disagree with something I have written, then please don't get angry for it. If it not affecting you, then that shouldn't mean you need to lash out. I'm not trying to be rude here, all I am saying is please respect any of my opinions that may be in some of these chapters.

This will also probably contain swearing and possible gore. You've been warned.

Anywho, enough talking, let's get on with it! :3

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Voltron or any of the characters I may use, unless stated otherwise.**

* * *

It was fairly quiet in the Castle of Lions, the only sound breaking the silence being the whirring of machinery, all lives inside deep in restful slumber.

Well, that wasn't exactly true.

The five paladins where in the rest room, none making a sound as they sat in each other's company. It had become a reoccurring habit, and nowadays, it was almost routine.

It was safe to say that throughout their time being the defenders of the universe, they had to become particularly close to each other, and that's why none minded being curled up to each other on the couches, sitting and enjoying the presence of each other. Why were they doing this, you may ask?

They were homesick. And because they were each other's last reminder of home, they took any chance they got to relish in that comfort.

"Hey Pidge?" Lance suddenly muttered from Shiro's side, trying to keep his voice as quiet as possible, and although out of character for him, it was said quite softly. Pidge hummed in acknowledgement, sitting before him on the ground, leaning against Hunk. "Mind if I braid your hair?"

The question raised confusion among the team, and looks were sent his way. "You know how to braid hair?" Keith asked from Shiro's other side, raising an eyebrow as the edge of his mouth tilted upwards.

Lance flushed, frowning. "When you have as many sisters as I do, you get used to it." The peaceful atmosphere suddenly turned sour as he mentioned home, and the others knew how much he missed his family.

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead," Pidge answered, and although she wasn't one for more 'girly' activities, she knew Lance needed something to remind him of home.

So, Lance began to braid her short hair absentmindedly, the silence returning as they thought of their homes back on Earth. "I miss my Mum's cooking," Hunk suddenly said, trying to lighten the sad mood. Everyone turned their attention to him, and he smiled in reminiscence. "When I was younger, my Mum was trying to cook dinner because some of our family was over, and I accidentally knocked over the dishes trying to sneak a bite. She wasn't very happy." The other four paladins chuckled as he shook his head, smiling in thought.

"On Christmas Eve," Pidge stated, the others attention now diverted to her as she smiled, "we would cook popcorn and make a blanket fort to watch movies all night. We would have pillow fights and cuddle until morning." They smiled with her.

Keith coughed, his eyes avoiding the gazes of the others. "Back when my Dad was still around, at night, we would sneak over to a beach when no one was around, and we would swim."

Shiro chuckled. "Looks like you guys had some fun times." They all nodded, smiling.

It wasn't a sad atmosphere. No, it was one of content. Reminiscing about their old lives, how they had got here. It was giving them motivation to continue forward, do whatever it took to defeat Zarkon and the Galra and get back.

"Do you think we'll ever get back home?" Hunk asked sullenly, the others suddenly catching onto his sadness.

"...I miss my Mum... and my family..." Lance muttered, his fingers tugging a bit too harshly at Pidge's hair.

"So do I..." Pidge added, feeling stinging in her eyes as she thought about her still missing family, and her mom that had been left back on Earth.

Now a much more solemn mood, Shiro took a deep breath. "Don't worry, team. We'll be back soon. Just give it a bit more time." They hadn't replied, and he leaned back into the couch. "Until then, we have each other. We'll defeat Zarkon soon enough." They all nodded in agreement, and Shiro rubbed at his tired eyes. "And to do that, we need to rest up."

"You're right," Keith agreed, closing his eyes. "Besides, Allura said that tomorrow we were gunna be stepping up on training."

Lance groaned. "Ugh, I don't think I can handle anymore training." They chuckled at his attempt at lightening the mood.

"Night guys," Pidge muttered, also closing her eyes.

"Night," they replied, and before long, each of them had fallen into slumber, once again sending the Castle of Lions into a quiet, peaceful sanctuary.

It may have not been perfect, but for now, it was home.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you guys enjoyed this! I had fun writing it, but I think I messed up their character's T^T**

 **Anywho, until next time!**


End file.
